Hunters and the Hunted
by EternalSnowfall
Summary: The Blade Children find a new member in Patch Village. Who is this new Blade Child and who is really on who's side? Spiral x Shaman King crossover. Hao x Oc, Kousuke x Ryoko, Eyes x Kanna, Lyserg x Rio. This is NonYaoi!
1. The Missing Rib

Hunters and the Hunted

By: Rena Kuroyama

Anime: Shaman King, Spiral Suiri no Kizuna

Summary: The Blade Children find a new member in Patch Village. Who is this Blade Child? Mild Language, violence, romance, stuff like that. Kousuke x Ryoko, Rio x Lyserg, Eyes x Kanna, Meene x Marco

Warning: Some spoilers for both shows, I guess. Rio is 13 (I know she's really 17, but it's very important that she's young.) and the rest is the same age.

Disclaimer: Rena-chan does not own Spiral or Shaman King. She wished to, though. Right now, she's just borrowing them for some fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 1: The Missing Rib

"Is he going to be alright?" Meene asked, looking into the sleeping face of Lyserg. The X-Laws had an assault earlier from Hao and his gang. Lyserg had shielded Meene and had not woken up since.

"Don't worry, Meene-san. He will be fine. There is a mystery, though…" Jeanne looked at Meene. Marco came in with an envelope.

"Jeanne-sama, this came from Johann Faust VIII. It seems like a very important document of some sorts." He handed the large envelope to Jeanne, who sighed.

"I had requested x-ray shots from the only doctor I know. I hope this will help." She pulled out a large tracing box (boxes with built-in lights to help tracing easier) and placed an x-ray shot on it.

"Oh my, this doesn't help us at all." Jeanne shook her head. Marco and Meene were left confused, so Jeanne pointed to a spot on the shot.

"Huh? He's missing a rib." Meene said.

"Seventh rib on the right…" Jeanne looked up, "Now where have I heard of that before?" Meene found something about the statement familiar, but failed to remember. Marco thought for a minute, and then gasped.

"Jeanne-sama…" He started, but found a finger on his mouth.

"Shh…someone's here." Meene whispered. Marco strained to listen to what was wrong, and caught a faint sign of giggling right out of their window.

"Who's there?" The two cocked their guns. Jeanne got ready to defend everyone in there. A girl, about 13, with gray pigtails jumped out of bushes.

"I know something you guys don't…" She whispered playfully, and then ran away. Marco jumped out of the window, trailing the little girl.

"Get back here!" He yelled. The girl turned around, smiling.

"What is his name?" She asked. Marco stared, wide-eyed at the girl who tapped her foot impatiently.

"W…what is whose name?" Marco tried to sound official and brave, yet he failed miserably. The girl giggled.

"The one with the missing rib, what is his name?" The girl looked up, "I really must know, what his name is."

"That is not of your business. Now tell me what you were doing back there." Marco pushed his glasses up. The girl slipped a small cat plushy out of her pocket.

"Oh well, I'll have Kousuke check that one out. He's better at stuff like this. Bye-bye!" She looked up into one of the trees, grinning like heck. She dropped the doll and ran. Marco started after her, but stopped at the plushy exploded.

"Damn, she got away." Marco bit his thumb, making it bleed, "Who is that girl, and what does she want with Lyserg?" He walked back, not knowing that a certain red-head was listening to the whole conversation. Just as soon as he was gone, the red-head jumped off of the branch he was sitting on. The girl came back, smiling.

"So, what'd you find out, Kousuke?" She asked. Kousuke stretched, and then grinned.

"The boy's name is Lyserg. Rio, are you sure he's one of us? I mean, he could've lost that rib on some coincidence or something like that." Rio grinned.

"Trust me, Kousuke. He is one of us. Let's go." She skipped ahead of the teen. Kousuke sighed, then followed the younger girl to their campsite.

"So, what have you found out?" A voice said from the fire. Kousuke leaned against a tree, letting Rio do all of the explaining.

"I believe that he is one of the Blade Children. Eyes, do you agree or disagree?" Rio asked. Eyes turned to the younger girl, then looked up into the stars.

"I do not know. I must get more information to interpret that." He finally said.

"I can help you three." A voice of a young boy chirped from a treetop. Kousuke jumped up, taking his knife out of the jacket. Eyes stood calmly, and Rio pulled out a bomb.

"Who's there?" Kousuke asked. A boy with waist-length brown hair landed gracefully next to Rio, who shrieked in surprise.

"My name is Hao Asakura. I can help you get Lyserg." Hao grinned. Eyes motioned for Kousuke and Rio to put their weapons away.

"Are you crazy, Rutherford?" Kousuke shouted, "What if he works for the Hunters?" Hao dropped his smile a bit at that.

"Should I prove that I do not work for these Hunters?" Hao asked. Eyes cut Kousuke off.

"Asazuki, I know of this boy," He said, "I have met him before." Kousuke sighed heavily and put his knife away. Rio backed away from the boy, though.

"Eyes, he…there's something bizarre with him." Rio said, shivering. Hao saw this and bowed.

"I'm afraid you must get used to it. There is nothing I can do about my Furyoku." Hao looked straight into the frightened girl's face, "I am very sorry if you are uncomfortable."

"Uhh…" Kousuke started, but Eyes stopped him with a glare, "Fine." He went back to his leaning. Eyes sat down next to the fire again.

"So tell me, how exactly are you able to help us?" He said, closing his eyes as he did so. Rio couldn't handle the strange feeling and glomped Kousuke, who shrieked in surprise.

"Rio, what is your problem?" He hissed. Rio just held on tighter. Kousuke gave up and tried to concentrate on the conversation that was going on between this Hao Asakura kid and Eyes, which he missed most of the important details because of the commotion.

"So, you are willing to help us?" Eyes asked. Hao nodded, and then jumped as he was glomped by a girl with red hair.

"Hao-sama, where have you been?" The girl asked, blushing like mad. Hao sighed.

"Macci-chan, where's Mari-chan and Kanna-chan?" Hao asked, looking serious. Macci let go of her leader and smiled.

"Mari is here with Kanna, Hao-sama." A blond girl carrying a freaky doll walked out of the bushes, the exact same place that Macci came from. Kanna collapsed onto the ground.

"What are you three doing here?" Hao asked, finding the fact that Kanna was exhausted amusing.

Mari answered first, "Mari was bored, Macci was worried about Hao-sama, and Kanna was just tired, so they decided to find Hao-sama. Who are those people, Hao-sama?"

Kousuke looked up from his spot, "You know, did you learn proper language? You're talking weird." Mari glared at him.

"Mari knows how to talk. She talks just fine." She cried. Macci was staring at Eyes the whole time.

"Hao-sama, who are these people?" She asked, curious of the strangers, or should I say, stranger.

"I will inform you later, at the camp. Now then, shall we go?" Hao asked the girls, who nodded, "I will be back here tomorrow afternoon. Then, we shall plan out little plot." Hao smirked, and then left the Blade Children with Mari and Kanna. Macci stared at the pianist for a while, and then followed her friends.

"What a strange bunch. We should get some rest, Rio and Asazuki." Eyes turned to face the other Blade Children, but noticed that they had fallen asleep. Eyes smiled and picked Rio up, putting her into her tent. Then, he kicked Kousuke.

"Yah, what the hell?" Kousuke jumped up, ready to fight. Eyes groaned and pointed to the tent, causing Kousuke to grumble and walk over to his tent. Eyes shrugged and went to sleep in his tent.


	2. The Dream and The Dream Giver

Thanx to dragonmage27-san for reviewing. No, Meene is not Oc, but Fiona is! (No, she's not based on me…only Rena…)

Hunters and the Hunted

By: Rena Kuroyama

Anime: Shaman King, Spiral Suiri no Kizuna

Summary: The Blade Children find a new member in Patch Village. Who is this Blade Child? Mild Language, violence, romance, stuff like that. Kousuke x Ryoko, Rio x Lyserg, Eyes x Kanna, Meene x Marco

Warning: Some spoilers for both shows, I guess. Rio is 13 (I know she's really 17, but it's very important that she's young.) and the rest is the same age.

Disclaimer: Rena-chan does not own Spiral or Shaman King. She wished to, though. Right now, she's just borrowing them for some fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2: The Dream and the Dream Giver

"Hello?" Lyserg called out. He was in a dark passageway, lined with small windows leading into a room fit for a small room filled with some clear liquid, "Is anyone here?" He wandered off to a random direction.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" A voice of a man echoed throughout the hall. Lyserg headed towards where he thought that the noise came from. He turned a corner and came across a boy, about 5 years of age, walking around.

"Hi, are you lost?" He asked. Lyserg smiled, then nodded, "Why are you in here?" The little boy asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Lyserg said, looking around once again. The little kid leaned his head to an angle.

"You know, you look familiar." He said, then walked (or you can say trotted) away from the confused teen. Lyserg came to his senses after a while.

"Wait!" He cried, chasing after the kid. He turned around, grinning, "What's your name?" Lyserg asked as soon as he caught up with the quicker kid.

"My name is Eyes." Little Eyes said. Lyserg smiled.

"I'm Lyserg. Nice to see you, Eyes." Lyserg held his hands out. Eyes took it, then stared at Lyserg with a confused gaze.

"You know, there's a kid in here that's named Lyserg and looks just like you. Wanna come see?" Little Eyes pulled Lyserg before he can answer.

"No," Lyserg gasped as he stared at the woman in the room he was lead to. _It can't be her, it just can't…_

"See, doesn't that look like you?" Little Eyes continued, not noticing the pain in his new friend's eyes. Lyserg saw his mother, wearing some sort of a lab coat. Next to her, carried by another man that Lyserg had no idea, was a small boy, about 2. His mother turned to the two children at the doorway and smiled.

"Mother?" Lyserg blurted out. His mother grinned, a grin too familiar that Lyserg couldn't take a liking to. The room disappeared. He was back in his father's study, where a kid smiled at him. Fire danced around, the two corpses of his parents clearly visible in the corner.

"You're so small…" The kid said. Lyserg knew that phrase too well and prepared his pendulum.

"Hao." He muttered, glaring at the Shaman. The boy grinned wider, then proceeded to jump out of the window. Lyserg, out of instinct, grabbed one of the locks of hair that flew wildly. The hair slipped off, revealing the boy with the same, but way shorter, hair. He glared at Lyserg, who backed up in fear.

"Y…Yoh?" He asked. Yoh only smiled, throwing a box of matches in the air, "What are you…" Lyserg started, but was cut off by Yoh.

"You're the first, to know what I do." Yoh grinned like Hao, "Everyone believes that Hao is the evil one, because I do my job." He took a match out of its box and stared at it, no longer grinning.

"So…you killed my parents and not Hao?" Lyserg asked, still confused that what he believed in his whole life was now being twisted around.

"Exactly, the fools never even guessed. They just jumped to the topic: Fire." He lit the match, showing the bright light emitting from its flame.

"No." Lyserg said, fully aware of what his so-called friend was going to do. He backed up into the wall, staring at the small flame.

"You can't run away from the flames, Lyserg" Yoh said. He threw the match into the air, then kicked it. The flame grew bigger, coming towards the fear-struck boy.

"Stop it!" Lyserg shouted, waking poor Meene, who fell asleep next to him.

"Lyserg, what's wrong?" Meene asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She saw Lyserg pale, panting, "I…is something wrong?" She said, worried.

"I…I, no…it was just a dream. I'm fine, Meene-san." Lyserg smiled at her. Meene sighed, then called Jeanne and Marco in. What they didn't know is that there's a strange girl sitting on a tree branch, smiling. She put away a small castanet that she was holding.

"My job here is complete, Hao-sama." She spoke softly and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Afternoon!" Hao, followed by Nichrom, called cheerfully into the camp site of the Blade Children. Kousuke jumped out of his tent with his trusty little knife, Rio actually threw a bomb at the Shaman, and Eyes yawned.

"Hao-san, please do not scare us like that…" Rio sighed as Hao dodged the bomb thrown at him. Kousuke sighed and put his knife away.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, trying without success to sound awake. He couldn't help but yawn every second or so, "We were sleeping, you know?" He sent a death glare, but that was cut off by another yawn. Hao shrugged.

"Don't you know what time it is?" He said, putting his hands on his hips and pouting, "It's 1:30 exactly, and I said I'll be here in the afternoon, remember?" Eyes nodded, then struggled to get his hair, which looked like a bird nest, straightened out. Rio tied her hair up. Kousuke messed his hair up even more.

"Hao-sama, I have completed my task!" A girl with curly pink hair jumped out of the blues. Hao smiled.

"Good job, Fiona. Did he take it seriously?" Hao asked, perking up. The Blade Children were confused.

"Uhhh…" Kousuke managed to squeak out, "I'm a bit lost here…"

Hao chuckled at this, "Nichrom-kun, can you help them?" He asked. Nichrom nodded.

"Fiona-san is a new member of our team and she is able to control the dreams. Before we take action on taking Lyserg, we needed him to be able to cooperate with Hao-sama." Nichrom explained quickly. Kousuke scratched his head.

"So you were giving this guy a nightmare, but why do you need him to cooperate? It's not like he wants to kill all of you guys, is it?" He yawned again. Rio fell asleep while standing.

"You're close, but he wants to kill just me, not everyone else." Hao shrugged. Eyes managed to pull his hair together and joined the conversation. Fiona raised her hand, "Yes, Fiona-chan?" Hao asked.

"I gave him the dream like you requested, Hao-sama, but I'm not positive about if he took it seriously or not. It may take longer that we thought." She said, proud of her work. Hao nodded, no longer grinning.

"I should've known he wouldn't take a dream seriously. Well, maybe we can approach differently. Maybe we could use some help." He said, smiling at the Blade Children, "…and you might want to help the girl, she could fall on her face."

"Eh?" Kousuke turned around to face Rio, who was still sleeping, "God damn it, how come she gets to sleep in?" Kousuke complained as he pulled on one of the pigtails, causing Rio to smack him.

"Kousuke no Baka, why did you pull on my hair?" She shouted, definitely not happy about her rude awakening.

"So, what was the content of the dream you gave him?" Eyes spoke up suddenly, scaring everyone there, "What, I was thinking!"

"I'm glad you asked." Hao smiled his little evil grin. The Blade Children have a little tear-drop moment here, "The dream consisted of his past that he doesn't know of, followed by his parent's murder scene with a little twist." He grinned, recalling the day he killed the fools that didn't cooperate with him.

"Let me guess, his past is in a laboratory, and the twist in the murder scene is that you replaced yourself with your twin in disguise?" Kousuke yawned. Fiona and Hao froze.

"How'd you know that?" They asked. Kousuke blinked ( No, so cute!).

"I just guessed…" He rubbed his head, with a big sweat-drop thing.

"Well, you guessed it right, and Eyes-san is in it as a…tour guide." Hao giggled.

"Tour guide?" Kousuke and Rio looked up. Eyes had a BIG vein mark on his head, "Rutherford, a tour guide?" Kousuke struggled to keep his laughter in.

"Asazuki, do you not remember that I hold your deepest, most embarrassing secret on blackmail?" Eyes said, fighting all of the urges to kill the Blade Child. Kousuke stopped struggling, turning white.

"W…what?" He stuttered. Eyes grinned.

"Oh yes, and if I wanted to, I can reveal it in front of everyone…" Eyes whispered. Kousuke turned blue from turning too pale, and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Authoress's note!**

**I am very sorry to announce this, but all stories will be put on hold until my lazy mother gets all of my files transferred to my other computer, thanks to her taking my lap top…**

**I am very aware that this is a very horrible thing to do, but unless I get my files, I cannot continue with the stories. Thank you for your cooperation.**


End file.
